6 Star to The Powerful Power
by Chatarina Hinda Pusparegina
Summary: 5 element Bumi menyerang Pulau Rintis dan ada seseorang yang berhasil menyegelnya di sebuah kristal... para element itu hanya menunggu waktu dimana kembali bebas dengan suatu cara,namun mereka tak tau bahwa akan ada yang menjinaki mereka... summary fail! newbie-lah... baca aja dah biar kagak penasaran!
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Story © CHP

Cat Name : Xenta © CHP

OC : Reon Pramudya ©CHP

Warn : bahasa amburadul,alur kecepatan (badai),typos?! Everywhere yes!,gaje,abal, all chara is human,humor garing nyess! dan berbagai warn lainnya.

Genre : adventure,hurt/comfort,friendship,fantasy,humor.

Rate : T (untuk bagian suspense! *kut?)

A/N : **_Cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa buah lagu... JANGAN BILANG SAYA PLAGIAT! INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI LIAR(?) SAYA! So,happy reading!_**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

Pada jaman dahulu kala... terdapat sebuah kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan misterius... kekuatan yang tak bertuan tersebut membuat kehancuran di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Pulau Rintis. Banjir dimana-mana,kebakaran terjadi silih berganti,Gempa yang terus-menerus terjadi,badai yang terus menerjang dan petir yang selalu menyambar-nyambar dan dapat saja melukai warga di sana. Hingga,secercah harapan datang...

"KALIAN! PARA ELEMENT BUMI! BERHENTI MENGAMUKLAH!" pinta seseorang dengan suara yang lantang dan tegas yang meminta kelima element itu untuk berhenti menyerang kota kecil tersebut... namun naas, permintaan pemuda itu tak diindahkan oleh mereka,"ck... kalau begitu... **_kaitana penyegel kekuatan element 6 bintang_**!" seru pemuda itu dan seketika di atasnya terdapat portal dengan lambang 5 element dan sebuah Kristal di tengahnya dan ajaib! 5 lambang itu saling terhubung dengan Kristal di tengahnya dan...

'SPLASHH'

5 element itu tersimpan di Kristal tadi... sampai saat ini kekuatan itu tak berulah kembali karena tersegel dan hanya menunggu waktu terbebas dengan cara mengumpulkan 6 bintang yang meiliki warna yang berbeda... para element tersebut tak mengetahui bahwa... aka nada seseorang yang dapat 'menjinaki' mereka...

~OoOoOoOo~

"Bangun,BoBoiBoy!"ujar seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan BoBoiBoy yakni 14 tahun,"nnggg… 5 menit lagi…" ujar BoBoiBoy setengah sadar,"HEYY! KAU TAK MENYAMBUT TEMANMU?!"gertak orang itu,"ohh… baik baik… napa,Ochobot?"tanya BoBoiBoy yang masih belum _full_ nyawanya(?),"Grrr… kau itu kebo atau apa sih?! Dibangunin susahnya _naudzubillah!_ " omel Ochobot,"hehei! Aku tak seburuk itu!"elak BoBoiBoy,"benarkah? Apa kau lupa sekarang hari apa?"tanya Ochobot,"hari Minggu-lah… kenapa?"tanya BoBoiBoy malas,"ISH! KAU INI! Kita semua kan berencana mau ke museum!" jawab Ochobot kesal,"Cuma itu… kenapa?"tanya BoBoiBoy datar dan seketika vas melayang menghampiri dirinya… untung saja dirinya dapat menangkisnya agar tak mengenai dirinya dan malang bagi vas bunganya karena…

'PRANGG'

Karena vas itu segera hancur berkeping-keping setelah menghantam tembok… vas yang malang…(?)

"OII! APAN NIH?!"omel BoBoiBoy,"GAHH! Ayo bangun dan siap-siap gihh!" ujar Ochobot seraya menarik-narik tangannya,"Woi! Jangan ditarik juga!"sembur BoBoiBoy kesal,"Biarin! Cepat sana!" ujar Ochobot yang langsung mendorong BoBoiBoy masuk ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap-siap,"Cepat gak?!"semprot Ochobot,"iya!" sahut BoBoiBoy dari dalam kamar mandi…

~OoOoOoOo~

Tak lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaiannya... kaus putih yang dibalut dengan _**hoodie**_ jingga yang dia _**zip**_ setengah,celana panjang _**jeans**_ hitam, _**sneakers**_ jingga,topi kesayangannya dibalik,jam tangan jingga melekat di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan dia memakai kalung peninggalan kakek buyutnya dan tak lupa tas sportif jingganya dan sebuah _**smartphone**_ di sakunya,"baiklah..." gumamnya yang segera menyusul temannya di ruang tamu...

~OoOoOoOo~

"haya... lama sekali dia itu woo..." gerutu gadis china,"hah... dasar _**rival..."**_ umpat laki-laki china,"hausnya... aku mau _**ice chocolate..."**_ gumam pemuda gempal India,"mana dia itu?"ujar gadis berhijab _**pink**_ dan Ochobot bersamaan,"bersabarlah kalian..." nasehat Tok Aba... tak lama kemudian, "Maaf, telah membuat kalian menunggu lama..." ujar BoBoiBoy seraya menuruni anak tangga,"kau itu lama sekali!" omel semuanya,"ehehehehe... maaf Ying,Yaya,Gopal,Fang,Ochobot!" pinta BoBoiBoy seraya menyengir gaje,"Hahh..."hela semuanya,"kalau begitu kalian segera berangkat... ingat ya! hati-hati di jalan!"peringat Tok Aba,"Baik,Tok Aba!"sahut semuanya serempak...

di perjalanan,"kita mau ke museum mana?"tanya BoBoiBoy,"museum sejarah..."jawab Yaya,"EH?! kita mau kesan toh?"sangsi BoBoiBoy,"iya!" seru Fang kesal,"ya elah! aku nanya baik-baik malah kau gituin!"kesal BoBoiBoy,"DIAMMM!" seru Yaya lantang dan langsung menyebabkan semuanya diam membeku,"i-iya..." desah semuanya...

~OoOoOoOo~

"AYAK! Tu liontin kenapa berkedip-kedip gitu?"tanya Ying,"EH?!"ujar BoBoiBoy terkesiap dan segera melihat kalungnya dan benar,"Ha'ah! bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fang tertarik,"kata kakekku..."

 **FLASHBACK ON :**

 ** _"BoBoiBoy,hati-hati ya..." pinta Tok Aba,"Aih?! kenapa aku harus hati-hati Tok Aba?" heran BoBoiBoy,"ini..."ujar Tok Aba yang segera memberikan sebuah kalung kristal pada BoBoiBoy,"ini kalung siapa?"tanya BoBoiBoy bingung,"ini milik kakek buyutmu... beliau mengamanahkan atuk memberikannya ke kau kelak..." jawab Tok Aba,"lalu... kenapa Tok Aba memintaku untuk berhati-hati?" tanya BoBoiBoy,"karena ada sesuatu di dalam kalung itu yang diincar oleh banyak orang jahat!" seru Tok Aba,"Ohh..."paham BoBoiBoy dan segera saja dirinya mengenakan kalung itu dan berpamitan ke kakeknya untuk masuk kamar,"kalau begitu... BoBoiBoy ke kamar dulu ya Tok Aba!"pamitnya,"Satu lagi! kalung itu akan berkedip jika ada yang berhubungan dengan kalung itu!"tambah Tok Aba,"akan kuingat!"sahut BoBoiBoy yang segera menghilang menuju kamarnya dan setelah sosok itu menghilang... Tok Aba segera berwajah muram... kenapa? karena... "Atuk harap kau baik-baik saja... maafkan atuk yang telah membuatmu berada dalam bahaya besar..." lirih Tok Aba..._**

 **FLASHBACK OFF :**

"OHH... jadi begitu..."seru semuanya yang paham akan cerita BoBoiBoy,"kalian paham?" pasti BoBoiBoy,"yap!" sahut semuanya serempak,"EHEM! Baiklah ibu-ibu PKK! kita sudah sampai di tujuan kita..."ujar Ochobot karena hanya dirinyalah yang mendengar pengumuman dari masinis kereta pada saat semuanya mendengarkan cerita BoBoiBoy. sementara itu, Fang dan BoBoiBoy mendengar mereka disebut sebagai ibu-ibu PKK dari Ochobot langsung membuat kedutan kesal di kening mereka banyak sekali,"Grr..."geram mereka berdua dan langsung saja...

'DUGHH' 'BUGHH' 'DUAGHH' 'BUAGHH'

Suara yang memekakkan telinga sekaligus memberikan tanda bahwa ada yang dianiaya oleh 2 teman baiknya...

Gopal yang merinding disko,Ying yang bergidik ngeri dan Yaya yang melongo takut saat melihat keadaan Ochobot yang mengenaskan...

benjol bertumpuk di kepalanya,tepar dengan tak elitnya. Sedangkan di belakang sana terdapat Fang dan BoBoiBoy mengepalkan tangan mereka dengan kuat serta aura gelap menyelubungi mereka dengan banyak kedutan kesal di kepala mereka,"BODOHH!"seru mereka berdua berjamaah (?)...

~OoOoOoOo~

Beberapa lama kemudian setelah bagian yang bikin bulu kuduk berdiri... mereka telah memasuki museum sejarah Pulau Rintis dan mendengarkan _**tourguide**_ yang menjelaskan satu per satu barang-barang sejarah dan itu mengalahkan dongeng pengantr tidur dan malang bagi semua tokoh di fic ini karena harus menahan bosan dengan penjelasan berbelit kaya tanaman rambat yang membelit inangnya,"Hoahhh... khapan ini tamatnya?" tanya Gopal yang bosang tingkat dewa(?) atas penjelasan berbelit-belit dari sang _**tourguide**_ ,"entahlah... aku tak tau..." sahut BoBoiBoy yang mengalami tingkat kebosanan yang sama dengan Gopal dan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka disini sudah hampir 5 jam,"ya lo! Yang seharusnya singkat malah jadi sangat panjang..."setuju Ying seraya memainkan _**smartphone-**_ nya,"walaupun membosankan... ini itu juga sebagai ilmu untuk kita..."seru Yaya lagi bijak dan disambut dengan anggukkan kepala Ochobot,"Gah! kali ini aku setuju dengan mereka bertiga,Yaya!"keluh Fang...

"jadi... dulu itu... Pulau Rintis diserang oleh 5 element dan ada seorang pemuda yang berhasil menyegel kekuatan itu ke dalam sebuah kristal yang berwarna lavender dengan kekuatan _**kaitana penyegel kekuatan element 6 bintang...**_ Nama beliau adalah... Reon!" ujar _**tourguide**_ itu, sementara BoBoiBoy yang tadinya bosan langsung tersentak ketika mendengar 'kristal lavender' dan 'Reon'," _ **aku seperti mengetahui... 2 kalimat itu...!"**_ batinnya dan dengan sigap... diraihnya _**smartphone-**_ nya dan dengan cepat membuka mesin pencari,' _ **Sejarah Singkat Pulau Rintis**_ ' dia mengetiknya sebagai _**keywords**_ **-** nya dan...

~OoOoOoOo~

 **TBC or DISC?**

 **A/N :**

 **GYAHAHAHA! Gak nyangka saya akan banting stir untuk mempublish cerita ini… padahal awalnya saya biarkan menumpuk sebagai penghibur saya pribadi dan kesambet apa saya berani mempublishnya kemari…**

 **Jadi mohon maafkan saya apabila ada kekurangan sana sini karena saya masih newbie~~**

 **JADI…**

 **RnR \\(^o^)/**

 **MINNA-SANN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Discaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Story © CHP

Cat Name : Xenta © CHP

OC : Reon Pramudya ©CHP

Warn : bahasa amburadul,alur kecepatan (badai),typos?! Everywhere yes!,gaje,abal, all chara is human,humor garing nyess! dan berbagai warn lainnya.

Genre : adventure,hurt/comfort,friendship,fantasy,humor.

Rate : T (untuk bagian suspense! *kut?)

A/N : _**Cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa buah lagu... JANGAN BILANG SAYA PLAGIAT! INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI LIAR(?) SAYA! So,happy reading!**_

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

'BINGOO!'

Dirinya menemukan artikel yang menarik perhatiannya,'Kristal Lavender Element dan Reon' langsung saja dirinya membuka _**link**_ tersebut dan menunggu beberapa saat dan...

seketika matanya membelalak akan artikel terseut...

' _ **Reon Pramudya adalah seorang pemuda yang berjasa. Berkat kemampuannya... Pulau Rintis yang di serang oleh 5 element bumi berhenti menyerang dan segera tersegel di sebuah kristal lavender... cara membuka segel tersebut masih di rahasiakan...'**_

setelah membaca artikel tersebut dengan segera dia men- _ **slot**_ cepat ke bawah dan menemukan 2 buah gambar yang mampu membuatnya membeku seketika…

Bagaimana tidak?! Wajah kakek buyutnya sama dengan wajah Reon Pramudya dan gambar Kristal di artikel itu sama persis dengan Kristal yang dikenakannya

"Tak mungkin…!"kejutnya

"ada apa denganmu,Nak?" tanya sang _**tourguide**_ yang rupanya mendengar jelas keterkejutannya karena berada di 10 m depan BoBoiBoy

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa…" ujar BoBoiBoy tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya

"ohh… kalau begitu… Siapa nama lengkap Reon? Apa saja element yang tersegel? Warna apa saja element yang tersegel itu? Jurus apa yang dipakai oleh Reon untuk menyegel kelima element itu?" tanya sang _**tourguide**_ bertubi-tubi kepada BoBoiBoy,sementara teman-temannya hanya mengeluarkan helaan nafas karena buka salah satu dari mereka yang di tanyain soal sejarah 'dongeng tidur' itu

" _ **selamat…**_ " batin mereka bersamaan ( _**sungguh licik wahai engkau anak muda! Teman kesusahan malah kalian lega… ckckck… \\\plakk! Yatta! Lanjut!)**_

"hah… nama lengkap Reon adalah Reon Pramudya. Element yang tersegel adalah air,api,tanah,angin dan petir. Warna kelima element tersebut adalah biru muda,jingga kemerahan,kuning keemasan,biru tua dan merah. Nama jurus yang dipakai Reon adalah _**kaitana penyegel kekuatan element 6 bintang,**_ " jawab BoBoiBoy sangat jelas

"BENAR!" ujar sang _**tourguide**_ , sementara Ying,Yaya,Gopal,Fang dan Ochobot cengo kuadrat

" _ **bagaimana bisa?!"**_ batin mereka serempak

"ok! Kita lanjutkan tur kita…" ujar _**tourguide**_ dan segera saja mereka semua melanjutkan tur mereka ke sebuah koridor yng berisikan banyak lampu hias yang antic dan mahalnya cetar ulala," ini merupakan karya seni antic yang…"

'KREK KREK'

'KRIET KRIET'

'DRRTT DRRTT'

Sebuah suara yang akan jatuh atau apalah gitu,"EH!? Kalian dengar?"tanya Fang,"yap!","entah…","tak tahu!","gak!","aku ragu…"ujar mereka semua dengan bahasa yang berbeda-beda sehingga…

"AWASSS!" teriak orang ramai. Spontan ketujuh orang itu melihat ke atas dan dengan cepat semuanya mengelak karena salah satu lampu hias yang di pajang akan menjatuhi mereka…

BoBoiBoy dengan _**salto**_ **-** nya. Fang dan Ying yang segera menghindar dan bertumpu seperti salah satu anime yang ada di fandom sebelah. Gopal yang langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tak elitnya. Yaya yang langsung berlari ke tempat yang aman. Ochobot yang mengelak beberapa meter dari mereka hanya memandang syok. _**Tourguide**_ yang segera mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat seraya bengong.

'PRANGG!'

Lampu hias itu pun jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping

"Untung saja…"gumam Ochobot yang tersadar dari cengonya

"kau benar!"sahut Fang

"Ok! Apa ada yang terluka?"tanya _**tourguide**_ yang pulih dari asma dadakkannya

"Tak ada!"jawab semuanya serempak

"baiklah… kita lanjutkan saja tur kita ini!"ajak sang _**tourguide**_ dan semuanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan lagi. Namun, saat BoBoiBoy baru beberapa langkah…

'TRAKK'

"EH?!"kejut BoBoiBoy karena tanpa sengaja dirinya menginjak sesuatu, disingkirkan sepatunya dan segera saja dia terbelalak karena melihat sebuah kaca yang berbentuk bintang dengan warna _**ruby**_ yang mencolok.

"apa ini?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dan beberapa saat kemudian,"BOBOIBOY!"panggil Ochobot.

"ah ya! Sebentar!"sahut BoBoiBoy yang tanpa babibu lagi,BoBoiBoy menyimpan bintang itu ke dalam ranselnya dan segera menyusul teman-temannya

"YA!"serunya lagi saat melihat raut Ochobot yang agak kesal…

~OoOoOoOo~

Di rumah BoBoiBoy setelah jalan-jalannya,"ummm… apa gunanya benda ini ya?"tanya BoBoiBoy seraya meneliti bintang _**ruby**_ kaca itu.

"hah… jam berapa ini?"tanya BoBoiBoy yang segera melihat ke jam dinding yang ada di dinding kamarnya dan…

"Gyaaa! Sudah jam 22.30! habislah aku! Sudah larut! Time to go to bed!" serunya dan tanpa sengaja bintang _**ruby**_ itu di masukkannya ke dalam tas ransel sekolahnya…

Pagi harinya…

'BRAKK'

'GUBRAKK'

'DAKK'

'GEDEBUMM'

Sebuah suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar BoBoiBoy… ternyata eh ternyata… kamarnya berantakkan dan nampaknya mencari sesuatu…

"mana ya?"tanyanya entah pada siapa dan kembali grasak-grusuk mengitari kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian,"Ah! Ini dia!"serunya senang karena berhasil menemukan buku paket MTK-nya… olala! Ternyata dia mencari buku paket MTK-nya.

"BoBoiBoy! Sarapan siap!"seru sang kakek dari bawah,"baik,Kek!"ujar BoBoiBoy yang segera mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke ruang makan di bawah. "kalau gitu! Aku berangkat ya,Kek! Dah!"pamit BoBoiBoy yang segera melesat menuju sekolahnya,"ya! Hati-hati di jalan!"peringat Tok Aba dan segera masuk ke kamar BoBoiBoy untuk merapikan kamarnya dan…

"Haduh… kau itu!"umpat Tok Aba kesal karena begitu masuk… kamar BoBoiBoy kaya kapal pecah dan dengan ikhlas beliau merapikannya kembali…

~OoOoOoOo~

Di sekolah,tepatnya di sebuah kelas 6…

"Hei,BoBoiBoy!"sapa Gopal

"hn!"respon BoBoiBoy singkat yang meminjam _**trademark**_ dari fandom sebelah

"waktu di museum kemarin… kau ku lihat menemukan sesuatu… apa itu?"tanya Gopal penasaran

"ohh… hanya sebuah bintang kaca berwarna _**ruby**_ doang!" jawab BoBoiBoy

"ohh… kira-kira mahal gak kalau di jual?"tanya Gopal( _ **modus kau Gopal!**_ )

"entah! Manalah ku tahu!"seru BoBoiBoy

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Yaya yang baru datang bersama Ying

"perjalanan yang kemarin," jawab Gopal

"ohh... fyuh... selamat..." ujar Yinga beserta helaan nafas lega

"aih?! apanya yang selamat?" tanya BoBoiBoy yang heran dengan ucapan Ying ( ** _pelupa memang..._** )

"haya! kau ini... untung saja kita selamat dari insiden yang terjadi kemarin..." jawab Ying yang nampaknya sudah jengah dengan penyakit lupa BoBoiBoy

"yap!" sahut Fang yang tiba-tiba muncul

"GYAAA!" kejut BoBoiBoy yang segera terjungkal dan...

'DAKK'

Fang pun terkena bogem mentah dari BoBoiBoy di dagunya,karena BoBoiBoy terjungkal dan tangannya secara tak sengaja memukul dagu Fang... bagaimana tidak?! BoBoiBoy yang lagi tidak fokus secara mendadak muncul wajah Fang di hadapannya dan itu membuatnya syok alhasil ya Fang harus menerima bogem mentah dari BoBoiBoy...

 _ **hah... poor you Fang...**_

~OoOoOoOo~

"maaf,Fang! aku gak sengaja!" pinta BoBoiBoy pada Fang yang masih meringis

" ** _daguku yang malang..._** " **inner** Fang **OOC**

"aduh... EYY! kalau mau terluka jangan ajak orang dong! aduh..." rintih Fang seraya mengomel-ngomel pada sang **_rival_**

"hah... aku kan sudah minta maaf Fang! kau juga yang salah! Dengan mendadak muncul di hadapanku... kaya hantu!" balas BoBoiBoy tak mau kalah dengan argumen Fang yang mengarah bahwa kejadian tadi... sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya... dasar, ** _rival_**...

"cih! Mana ada hantu yang sekeren aku ini!" balas Fang dengan tingkat PD-nya yang tinggi

"ck...! Kau ini PD sekali sihh!" decak BoBoiBoy yang sudah jengah dengan tingkat PD Fang yang setingkat dewa itu

"dey! Sampai kapan kalian beradu mulut mulu?! Seperti ibu-ibu arisan saja!" celetuk Gopal tiba-tiba dan sayang... dia tak tahu kalau celetukkannya barusan akan mengakibatkan dirinya yang di hajar oleh kedua **_rival_** itu...

Ying dan Yaya yang merasa ada hawa membunuh yang menguar... segera menjauh dari Gopal,sementara Gopal yang lemotnya **_naudzubillah_** hanya cengo melihat kelakuan kedua teman ceweknya,lalu...

'BUAGHH' 'DUAGHH'

Sebuah suara penganiayaan kembali terdengar dan segera disambung oleh teriakkan **_fals_** ala India...

"AAAAAAAAA!"

'TING TING'

jeritan Gopal yang segera menjadi bintang nyasar (?)

~OoOoOoOo~

Tak lama kemudian, Gopal kembali dengan keadaan yang sangat malang akibat dianiaya sendiri oleh teman-teman baiknya itu,siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang dan BoBoiBoy. Sementara itu saat Gopal memasuki kelas tersebut... masih ada aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh Fang dan BoBoiBoy yang kini menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan salah satu tangannya dengan erat bahkan sangat erat hingga agak memutih karena kekurangan oksigen(?) mungkin ** _  
_**

"HUWEEEE! MAAF FANG! BOBOIBOY!"raung Gopal **OOC** dan hanya dijawab dengan geraman kesal dari kedua mulut orang yang mencakup sebagai **_rival_** itu

"haih... sudahlah..." hela Ying yang jengah dengan aura mencekam yang terus-menerus menguar dari Fang dan BoBoiBoy dan tak digubris oleh salah satu dari mereka itu

" ** _Gopal sih..._** " rutuk Ying pada Gopal dalam hati hingga...

"ehem...! Selamat pagi wahai anak murid kebenaran!" sapa sang guru nyentrik tercinta kita,tak lain tak bukan yakni...

"Bangun! Selamat pagi cikgu... kebenaran!" seru Yaya yang segera di- ** _repeat_** oleh anggota kebenaran(?)

yap! Cikgu kebenaran kita yakni Cikgu Papa Zola! Yeee! ( ** _ala Probe_** )

dan segera saja kita ikuti pelajaran yang 'membunu' para siswa dalam segi mental,yakni... MATEMATIKAA! Dan hitunglah...

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDDAAKKKK!" suara jeritan yang wow bergema dalam satu tarikan nafas saja... kenapa begitu? Tanyalah sama guru nyentrik kita yang selalu membuat soal yang dapat membuat semua murid gantung diri di pohon toge(?) =_="

 _ **baik baik! akan saya skip bagian yang gila itu karena para chara disini mau mengamuk...**_

~SKIP TIME~

Setelah pelajaran yang bikin stress seabad itu(?), kelima chara dalam fic ini pulang bersama yang ditemani oleh angin besar yang ulala dapat membuat kucing & anjing dapat terbang...

"HUAAA! Anginnya besar sekali!" seru Gopal seraya menahan bukunya agar tidak terbang dan kalau terbang harus menerima resiko di- ** _kepish_** oleh Pakcik Kumar

"ya lo!" sahut Ying

"jangan-jangan... ada badai besar yang menuju kemari..." kata Yaya pesimis

"kenapa tumben sekali kau berkata pesimis gitu Yaya?" tanya Fang **_sweatdropped_** dengan perkataan Yaya yang pesimis itu...

 ** _Apa sebentar lagi akan datang kiamat? Jangan sampai..._**

"entahlah..."sahut Yaya singkat,padat dan gaje * **dirajamYaya***

"yah... angin ini memang lebih besar da-UWARRGGHH!"ucapan BoBoiBoy terpotong karena ada kucing yang terbawa angin dan menabrak dirinya dan karena tak siap... dirinya mental bersamaan dengan kucing tersebut,sementara temannya yang lain hanya **_sweatdropped_** karena BoBoiBoy mental karena kucing doang(?)...

"aduh... menyingkirlah kau..." ringis BoBoiBoy pada sang kucing

"meoww..." sahut sang kucing yang nampaknya mengerti bahasa manusia karena langsung menyingkir dari atas dada BoBoiBoy dan segera saja BoBoiBoy duduk di **_trotoar_** (?)

"terbawa angin?" tanya BoBoiBoy

"meoww..." sahut sang kucing yang langsung diartikan 'ya' oleh bocah bertopi itu

"hah... dimana rumahmu?" tanya BoBoiBoy

"meow... meongg..." sahut sang kucing yang bikin BoBoiBoy bingung setengah hidup(?) dan sempat mengartikan 'tidak... aku tidak punya rumah...' ( ** _sejak kapan dia jadi pawang kucing?_** )

"hah... ayo ikut aku!" ujar BoBoiBoy yang segera menggendong kucing tadi dan membawanya ke tempat temannya...

~OoOoOoOo~

 **TBC or Disc?**

 **A/N :**

 **HAI! Terima kasih atas _review_ kalian... saya kembali membawa chapter baru untuk fic ini... saya harap kalian suka... maafkan saya apabila makin gaje... huhuhu... saya memang tak terlalu berbakat buat cerita beginian...**

 **baik! balasan _review :_**

Fandhia Taufan : **ini udah lanjut kok... makasih ya atas dukungan dan review mu... ^-^**

Nikenraya : **Udah lanjut kok ^-^  
**

Ayya : **aduh... maaf ya... kalau ceritanya ngegantung... udah lanjut kok! ^-^**

Seriaryu Kairu syin : **makasih... apakah chap ini ada sesuatu yang salah? Fang,Yaya,Ying dan Gopal iya... mereka akan dapat kuasa... cara mereka mendapatkan kuasa masih saya pikirkan,sabar ya... BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot tak memiliki hubungan darah... mereka berdua hanyalah teman dari waktu TK dan BoBoiBoy mengenalkannya pada Ying,Yaya,Gopal dan Fang saat kelas 2 SD dulu dan sekarang mereka masih akrab... Update kilat saya ragu... sebab Wi-Fi saya selalu dibawa oleh saudara saya (Bolt)  
**

hikari shiranai : **udah kok~**

Guest : **iya,saya Author baru... makasih atas _review-_ nya. udah di lanjut! ^-^  
**

Vermilion Bird : **udah kok...**

 **hah... untuk yang lain...semuanya saya balas di PM... jadi... see you soon in next chapter! ^-^**

 **~CHP~**


	3. Chapter 3

Discaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Story © CHP

Cat Name : Xenta © CHP

OC : Reon Pramudya ©CHP

Warn : bahasa amburadul,alur kecepatan (badai),typos?! Everywhere yes!,gaje,abal, all chara is human,humor garing nyess! dan berbagai warn lainnya.

Genre : adventure,hurt/comfort,friendship,fantasy,humor.

Rate : T (untuk bagian suspense! *kut?)

A/N : **_Cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa buah lagu... JANGAN BILANG SAYA PLAGIAT! INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI LIAR(?) SAYA! So,happy reading!_**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

Tak lama kemudian…

"KAU LAMA!" gertak Fang

"maaf…" sahut BoBoiBoy seraya mengelus lembut bulu sang kucing tadi.

Tiba-tiba…

"KYAAAA! Imut sekali!" seru Ying dan Yaya **OOC.**

Fang yang hanya memutar matanya malas sedangkan Gopal ngacir entah kemana ( ** _dasar penakut_** _-__ _-_ ) **  
**

"kayanya dia tidak punya tempat tinggal deh... ada yang mau rawat?" simpul BoBoiBoy kemudian.

"ehehehe... haya... nenek saya alergi bulu kucing ma... aku tidak bisa rawat nih..." ujar Ying dengan menyengir kuda.

"a-ayahku psti ma-marah!" sahut Gopal ( ** _alasan! bilang aja kau takut... -_-_** )

"kalau aku tidak bisa juga... adikku takut sama kucing kalau aku rawat pasti dia nangis kejer..." timpal Yaya

"gak mau! Repotin!" keluh Fang.

"yah... kalau begitu... kau ku rawat saja ya kucing manis!" seru BoBoiBoy **OOC.**

Sementara yang lain melihat BoBoiBoy **OOC** seperti itu hanya mampu ber- ** _jawdropped_** -ria (?) dan tak lama kemudian kucing tersebut menjilat tangan BoBoiBoy dan membuat sang empunya tangan tergelak.

"hihihi... geli tau..." gelak BoBoiBoy.

"ummm... bulumu putih lembut... berjenis kelamin jantan... matamu **_emerald..._** okk... namamu Xenta!" seru BoBoiBoy yang langsung disambut baik sang kucing.

"meoww..." ujar sang kucing tadi.

"baikalh! Namamu Xenta!" ulang BoBoiBoy.

"HOI! KAU SUDAH GILA YA?!" gertak Fang

"EH?! Biarin..." sahut BoBoiBoy datar.

"Dasar pawang kucing jadi-jadian!" ledek Fang.

"berisik kau,Landak Anggur!" balas Fang.

"cih!" dengus Fang kemudian dan tak di pedulikan oleh BoBoiBoy,sementara itu sang kucing yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menatap nyalang kepada Fang dan Fang nampaknya tak mengetahuinya... bagaimana dengan ke-3 temannya? Ke-3 temannya hanya **_sweatdropped_** melihat kejadian adu mulut antar **_rival._**

'KLINGG'

Tiba-tiba, Xenta memberikan sesuatu ke dalam genggaman tangan BoBoiBoy.

"EH?! Ada apa,Xen?" tanya BoBoiBoy bingung saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"miaww..." rajuk Xenta.

"kau menyuruhku untuk membuka genggaman tanganku?" tanya BoBoiBoy ( ** _BoBoiBoy? Sejak kapan dia jadi pawang kucing profesional? abaikan!_** ).

"meongg..." rajuk Xenta lagi.

"baiklah... akan ku buka..." jawab BoBoiBoy seraya mendekatkan bola bulu itu ke wajahnya.

dan segera saja BoBoiBoy membuka genggaman tangannya dan matanya pun segera membelalak takjub karena...

~OoOoOoOo~

"WAHHH! Makasih ya,Xenta!" ujar BoBoiBoy karena melihat sebuah bintang kaca berwarna **_blue sky_**.

"miaww..." sahut Xenta seraya menggesekkan kepalanya ke pipi sang 'majikan' dan membuat BoBoiBoy terkekeh.

"hahaha... kau membuatku kegelian..." ujar BoBoiBoy.

"widih! Kau mendapatkan bintang lagi!" seru Gopal.

Sementara itu, Ying,Yaya dan Fang hanya menghela nafas pasrah atas sikap Gopal yang berlebihan itu.

"kalau begitu... ayo,kita pulang! Angin makin besar ini!" seru BoBoiBoy memecahkan suasana yang ada.

"baik!" seru mereka berempat serempak.

dan mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka yang sempat tertunda gara-gara insiden tadi,namun sebelum itu... BoBoiBoy meletakkan bintang **_blue sky_** itu ke dalam ranselnya yang terdapat bintang **_ruby_** dan selama di perjalanan, BoBoiBoy tidak menyadari bahwa kedua bintang itu berkontraksi dengan kalung kristal yang di kenakannya.

~OoOoOoOo~

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

"Xenta... makananmu telah siap!" panggil BoBoiBoy keada Xenta kucing kesayangannya.

tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Xenta telah datang menuju tempat makannya.

"hah... kucing manis... makan!" perintah BoBoiBoy lembut seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Xenta dengan lembut.

"miaww!" sahut Xenta.

"apa kau mau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak BoBoiBoy.

"meonggg..." sahut Xenta singkat dan menuai senyuman lebar milik BoBoiBoy.

Tak lama kemudian, BoBoiBoy dan Xenta berada di taman Pulau Rintis dan BoBoiBoy tak lupa membawa ramselnya untuk persediaan bekal untuknya dan Xenta karena mereka berencana untuk pulang sore dan Tok Aba mengijinkannya dan meminta Ochobot membantunya di toko coklatnya. Di salah satu tempat di taman tersebut, terdapat BoBoiBoy yang duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang empuk seraya mengelus Xenta yang nyaman di pangkuannya.

"kau senang?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"miaww..." balas Xenta dan mereka pun segera menikmati taman tersebut sehingga...

~OoOoOoOo~

"MEONGGG!" pekik Xenta tiba-tiba dan segera menghilang.

BoBoiBoy yang kaget atas kelakuan berbeda Xenta langsung mengejar Xenta dan tak lupa membawa ranselnya tadi.

"XENTAA!"panggilnya.

'GRUDUK GRUDUK'

'DUK DUK DUK'

Tiba-tiba, tanah yang dipijakinya bergetar hebat dan mampu membuatnya oleng seketika dan terjatuh...

"WAAA!" pekiknya.

'BRUKK'

dirinya pun jatuh menelungkup dan menyebabkan luka di lututnya.

"A-AWW..." ringisnya saat merasakan nyeri yang hebat di lututnya dan segera dia melihat lututnya dan dia melihat lututnya terluka sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

"OUCH!" rintihnya kemudian dan tiba-tiba...

"Xenta!" ucapnya yang sadar bahwa Xenta bisa saja terluka lebih parah darinya.

tanpa pikir panjang, dirinya segera bangkit dan mengejar Xenta dengan tertatih-tatih dan sesekali meringis menahan sakit di lutunya.

getaran pun semakin lama semakin besar dan terdengar suara warga setempat.

"GEMPA BUMIII! GEMPA BUMII! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!" jerit histeris para warga.

BoBoiBoy mendengarnya dengan jelas dan dia tak peduli dengan itu semua,Xenta mengganggu akal sehatnya ( ** _nekatnya..._** )

"XENTA! DIMANA KAU?!" pekiknya seraya mencari Xenta lagi.

~OoOoOoOo~

'TUKK'

karena terlalu fokus mencari Xenta dirinya pun menyandung batu dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh lagi.

"WAAA!" pekiknya kaget

'BRUKK'

"SI-SIALL!" umpatnya karena lutunya makin bertambah terluka.

dan tanpa babibu lagi dirinya kembali bangkit dan mencari Xenta.

"XENTA!" panggilnya dan...

"MIAWW!" sahut suara kucing yang terdengar familiar(?) bagi BoBoiBoy.

spontan dirinya menoleh dan mendapatkan Xenta berlari ke arahnya seraya membawa sebuah bintang(lagi...!) yang berwarna **_golden ._**

"Xenta!" panggilnya lagi...

Tak lama, gempa bumi pun berhenti ternyata tadi merupakan gempa dari kota sebelah yang menyebar dalam radius 2 km dan sampai di kota Pulau Rintis ( ** _dahsyat!_** )

"kau membuatku panik!" gerutu BoBoiBoy pada Xenta.

"miaw..." lirih Xenta.

"hah... ya sudah! Dapat darimana bintang itu?" tanya BoBoiBoy yang melihat Xenta yang kemudian menggigit bintang tadi.

"..." tak di respon oleh Xenta.

"berikan! Biarkan aku menyimpannya!" perintah BoBoiBoy.

dan Xenta pun memberi bintang itu kepada BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBoy pun menerimanya,lalu menyimpannya di ransel dan tak menyadari bahwa bintang tadi itu berkontraksi lagi dengan kedua bintang yang lain serta kalung kristalnya.

~OoOoOoOo~

Di tengah perjalanan pulang,tiba-tiba...

"HEI,BOCAH! BERIKAN SEGALA BARANG BERHARGAMU ITU!" gertak seorang pemuda.

spontan BoBoiBoy menoleh dan mendapati jalannya di hadang oleh 3 pemuda berbadan kekar,tanpa bertanya pun BoBoiBoy tahu bawa yang menghadangnya adalah berandalan.

"a-aku tidak punya!" seru BoBoiBoy.

"jangan bohong!" gertak pemuda berandalan I.

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK ADA!" balas BoBoiBoy dengan tegas dan lantang.

"BOCAH SIALAN!" seru pemuda berandalan III.

dan ketiga pemuda itu pun mendekati BoBoiBoy dengan seringaian iblis.

"Xenta... pergilah!" suruh BoBoiBoy yang khawatir dengan Xenta dan Xenta pun segera pergi entah kemana.

"hooo... nyalimu boleh juga bocah sialan!" ledek pemuda berandal II.

BoBoiBoy yang merasakan alarm bertahan hidupnya menyala segera berjalan mundur dengan perlahan berusaha untuk kabur,namun Dewi Fortna sedang tak berpihak padanya karena harus menyandung batu di belakangnya.

'DUK'

"WAA!" pekiknya singkat dan segera mundur perlahan dengan cara menggesekkan pantatnya ke aspal.

"HAHAHAHA! KAU TAK BISA KEMANA-MANA BOCAH SIALAN!" seringai pemuda berandal I.

"ja-jangan! Lepaskan aku!" pinta BoBoiBoy.

"melepaskanmu?! JANGAN HARAP! RASAKAN INI,BOCAH!" seru pemuda tadi seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke arah BoBoiBoy.

spontan BoBoiBoy menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya pasrah dengan kejadian selanjutnya,namun...

~OoOoOoOo~

 **TBC or DISC?**

 **A/N :**

 **HALOO! Saya kembali dengan new chapter dari fic ini! Ada yang menunggu? (Re : kagak!)**

 **ya udah deh... \\\pundung**

 **ok... saya sampai disini dulu! kalau jelek atau apalah...**

 **maafkan saya... karena saya mengetik chap ini dengan kondisi yang kurang fit... jadi...**

 **OK! Balasan _review_!**

Nikenraya : **udah lanjut kok~**

Vermilion Bird : **benar sekali anak muda~**

Saeriaryu Kairu syin : **saya saja ketawa sendiri baca fic saya... makasih semangatnya! udah lanjut kok!  
**

Mizuki Kanzaki : **udah lanjut~**

 **untuk yang lain saya balas pakai PM saja! :D**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **~CHP~**


	4. Chapter 4

Discaimer : BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Story © CHP

Cat Name : Xenta © CHP

OC : Reon Pramudya ©CHP

Warn : bahasa amburadul,alur kecepatan (badai),typos?! Everywhere yes!,gaje,abal, all chara is human,humor garing nyess! dan berbagai warn lainnya.

Genre : adventure,hurt/comfort,friendship,fantasy,humor.

Rate : T (untuk bagian suspense! *kut?)

A/N : **_Cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa buah lagu... JANGAN BILANG SAYA PLAGIAT! INI MURNI DARI IMAJINASI LIAR(?) SAYA! So,happy reading!_**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

'SPLASHH'

'DUAGHH'

"A-APA INI?!" seru pemuda berandalan I.

BoBoiBoy yang mendengar seruan dari pemuda berandal I itu sempat tak percaya, namun ketika tidak merasakan apapun. BoBoiBoy pun membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan sebelah tangannya yang dia pakai untuk menutupi mata dan segera saja dia terbelalak.

"A-APA?!" kejutnya.

karena ketika dia membuka mata dan sebelah tangannya yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah _**barier**_ dengan 5 warna yang berbeda.

"BOCAH SIALAN!" gertak pemuda berandalan I dan segera memukul berkali-kali _**barier**_ yang melindunginya.

"kau harus melawan mereka!" perintah seseorang asing yang tiba-tiba ada di pikirannya.

"me-melawannya ba-"

'WHUSHH'

ucapan BoBoiBoy terpotong karena tiba-tiba angin besar mendatanginya dan membawa kesadarannya entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian…

'WHUSH'

'SIINNGG'

Angin besar tadi pun perlahan menghilang dan memperlihatkan sosok BoBoiBoy yang berbeda karena…

"hahahaha! Pelindung itu pun tak bisa kau patahkan?! Bhahaha!" tawa BoBoiBoy yang merendahkan ketiga pemuda berandalan itu dan segera dia memperlihatkan wajahnya namun…

WTH?! Matanya berubah menjadi berwarna _**blue sky**_ namun pakaiannya masih pakaian yang dia kenakan tadi, _**hoodie**_ jingga yang membalut kaos putihnya.

"ckk… berani sekali kau bocah kecil!" seru pemuda berandalan II.

"tentu saja!" sahut BoBoiBoy.

"kalau kau memang berani! Hilangkan _**barier**_ yang melindungimu itu!" seringai pemuda berandalan III

"baiklah… _**barier**_! Hilang!" seru BoBoiBoy dan ajaib _**barier**_ yang melindunginya tadi menghilang entah kemana.

"berani juga kau!" seringai pemuda berandal I

"yap!" sahut BoBoiBoy singkat.

"kalau begitu… ayo kita bertarung!" seringai pemuda berandalan III

"ayo!" tantang BoBoiBoy.

"kalau begitu… AYO SERANG!" seru pemuda berandalan I dan segera disetujui oleh anak buahnya.

"hah… kalian mau bikin ini jadi 'lelucon'? Baiklah dengan senang hati!" seringai BoBoiBoy.

'DRAP DRAP DRAP'

suara langkah kaki pun bergema di tempat tersebut atau lebih cocok di sebut sebagai gang.

"rupanya kalian main keroyok ya… baik!" gumam BoBoiBoy pelan.

"RASAKAN INI BOCAH BRENGSEK!" seru pemuda berandalan II.

'SETT'

'TAP'

dengan lihai BoBoiBoy mengelak dan membuat ketiga pemuda itu menggeram marah.

"BOCAH INGUSANN!" seru pemuda berandal II.

lagi! BoBoiBoy dapat mengelaknya.

"CIH! DASAR BOCAH!" seru pemuda II yang segera menghajarnya lagi dan masih sama… BoBoiBoy dapat mengelaknya.

"hosh… hosh…" deruan nafas pun terdengar dari ketiga pemuda berandal itu.

"hahahaha! Baru segitu saja kalian sudah kepayahan?! Bagaimana dengan menghadapi kemampuanku yang sebenarnya?" tawa _**psycho**_ BoBoiBoy pun menggema di gang tersebut.

"BANYAK OMONG KAU BOCAH!" gertak pemuda berandalan II yang nampaknya belum menyerah.

"hohoho… boleh juga kau!" tawa iblis pun terdengar dari BoBoiBoy.

'DRAP DRAP DRAP'

"hah… kalian tangguh juga ya!" gerutu BoBoiBoy saat melihat ketiganya datang menghampirinya untuk menghajarnya.

"apa boleh buat… _**SALTO HITS!**_ " seru BoBoiBoy.

'DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH'

'BRUKK'

"bagaimana? Masih sanggup?" ujar BoBoiBoy dengan nada meremehkan.

"cuihh… BOCAH SIALAN!" gertak pemuda berandalan III.

"heh! Baru terkena tendangan 'normal' seperti itu saja kalian langsung ambruk! Bagaimana dengan kemampuan terhebatku? Kalian akan jadi pepes!" seru BoBoiBoy dengan nada 'membunuh' dan meremehkan.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN KAMIII!" teriak mereka bertiga yang segera bangkit dan berlari menuju BoBoiBoy untuk menghajarnya lagi.

"hah… kuat juga tekad kalian… kalau gitu… ini dia kemampuanku yang sebenarnya… _**BREAKDANCE TRIPLE HITSS!**_ " seru BoBoiBoy seraya kembali menghajar ketiga pemuda berandalan itu.

'BUAGH' 'DUAGH' 'DAKK'

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

'BRUKK'

Setelah mereka bertiga dihajar dan menjerit kesakitan dan itu membuat BoBoiBoy harus menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"UGHH... untung aku tidak tuli mendengar teriakkan memilukan kalian itu!" gerutu BoBoiBoy.

'WHUSHH'

Angin besar pun kembali terjadi dan perlahan memudar lagi seraya memperlihatkan sosok BoBoiBoy yang 'normal'.

"UGH... apa yang ter-HUH?!" ucapannya terpotong karena melihat 3 pemuda berandalan tergeletak tak berdaya dengan banyak luka memar di sana-sini,sontak membuat BoBoiBoy terkesiap.

"se-sebenarnya apa yang ter-" ucapannya terpotong lagi karena rasa pusing melanda kepalanya dengan hebat dan perlahan dirinya oleng dan hilang kesadaran, sebelum kesadarannya hilang seluruhnya dirinya menangkap sayup-sayup ada yang memanggilnya.

"BOBOIBOYYY!"

~OoOoOoOo~

di sebuah tempat antah berantah...

"tuan...salah satu kekuatan dari kekuatan 5 element terdeteksi!" seru seseorang yang bersurai ungu dengan memakai kacamata merah.

"benarkah? Kekuatan apa itu?" Tanya sang tuan dengan surai hijau dan tatapan mata licik.

"kekuatan element angin,tuan!" jawab pengawal bersurai ungu tadi.

"cepat cari pemilik Kristal penyegel kekuatan element itu!" perintah sang tuan besurai hijau tadi.

"baik... pencarian dimulai!" ujar pengawal bersurai ungu itu dan segera menghilang tanpa jejak.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Tak lama lagi... dunia ini akan tunduk kepadaku! HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa iblis sang tuan pun terdengar menggema.

Hah... seandainya dia ingat kalau akan ada seseorang yang lebih kuat dan hebat darinya... dia lupa mengenai isi ramalan di kitab kuno-nya...

~OoOoOoOo~

Sementara itu di sisi lain... tepatnya di rumah 'hantu' Fang...

"ahh... dimana sih bola basketku?" gumamnya seraya mengobrak-abrik kamarnya yang awalnya sudah berantakkan tambah berantakkan kaya terkena bom saja #ditabokFang

Tak lama kemudian...

"nah! Ini dia!" serunya senang karena menemukan bola basketnya yang sangat dia butuhkan karena dia memiliki rencana mengisi waktu sorenya dengan bermain basket...

Di halaman rumah Fang...

'DUK DUK'

"ok! Latihan terus biar makin popular daripada BoBoiBoy itu!" tekad Fang bulat

Dirinya terus men- _ **dribble**_ bola basketnya, _ **lay up**_ , _ **passing**_ dan _**shooting**_ bola basket itu.

'DUK DUK'

"saatnya men- _ **shoot**_!" seru Fang yang segera melancarkan _**shooting**_ nya,namun...

'SPLASHH'

Sekelebat cahaya ungu membuatnya harus menutup matanya karena cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan dan tak lama cahaya itu memudar dan menghilang.

"SIAL! Gara-gara cahaya tadi aku gagal _**shoot**_! Darimana sih asalnya?!" ucap Fang dongkol dan segera membanting kasar bola basketnya dan segera menuju arah yang dia anggap sebagai asal cahaya sialan itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang menurutnya asal cahaya sialan itu...

"cih... ternyata di semak-semak itu!" ujar Fang yang segera berjalan cepat ke semak-semak yang terdapat di halaman rumahnya itu.

'SRAK SRAK'

"mana sih benda yang membuatku gagal _**shoot**_ tadi?!" geram Fang yang masih mengubek-ngubek semak-semak itu.

'SRAK SRAK'

"ma-EH?! Apa ini?!" kejutnya saat menemukan sebuah jam tangan ungu di rumpunan semak tersebut, segera dia ambil jam tangan itu dan menelitinya.

"jam tangan...?" ujarnya dengan nada bertanya.

'KLING KLING'

Jam tangan itu pun segera berkedip-kedip membuat Fang agak bingung.

"apa yang terjadi?" ujarnya bingung sendiri.

"Gah! Repot amat sih aku ini! Mendingan aku pakai dulu saja!" seru Fang yang segera memasangkan jam tangan tersebut dan kembali ke halaman rumahnya untuk kembali main basket.

Di halaman rumahnya...

"oh ya... tadi aku banting kemana ya?" Tanya Fang seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Arghh! Gara-gara aku emosi tadi jadi tidak peduli dimana bola basket yang kubanting tadi!" geram Fang pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sengaja tangannya di ayunkan cepat ke depan dan...

"HUAPAHH?!" ujar Fang kaget karena ayunkan tangannya membentuk sebuah tangan-tangan hitam dan menuju suatu tempat.

Tak lama, tangan hitam itu menyusut bersamaan dengan terlihatnya bola basketnya.

"jari bayangan...?!" gumamnya tanpa sadarmenyimpulkan.

"apa bisa yang lain?" ujar Fang yang Nampak tertarik dengan kekuatannya yang entah berasal darimana itu.

"HARIMAU BAYANGAN!" serunya seraya membentuk kepala harimau dengan tangannya.

'SETT'

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pun, sebuah harimau hitam dengan mata merah yang menyala terbentuk dan langsung membuat Fang kembali tercengang.

"AUMMM!" auman harimau bayangan pun terdengar menggema.

"bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?" pikirnya.

Seraya masih berkutat dengan pikirannya dan lama membuatnya geram sendiri.

"ARGHH! BAGAIMANA?!" teriaknya frustasi seraya menepuk kedua tangannya.

'PROK'

'WHUSSHH'

Harimau bayangan pun menghilang dan...

"EH?! Begitu?!" serunya kaget karena menghilangkan harimau bayangan tadi sangatlah simple.

"coba lagi! ELANG BAYANGAN!" serunya seraya membentuk burung dengan tangannya.

'SETT'

Tanpa waktu lama pun, elang bayangan terbentuk dengan komposisi yang sama dengan harimau bayangan tadi.

"ayo kita... TERBANGG!" perintah Fang dengan memberikan aba-aba melalui tangannya.

"NGAKKK!" elang bayangan pun menyahutinya dan segera menunduk memberikan izin sang 'majikan' menaikinya.

"kau ingin aku menaikimu? Baiklah!" simpul Fang sendiri seraya memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Fang sudah menaiki elang bayangannya dan..

"ayo terbang!" perintah Fang dan segera di setujui oleh elang bayangan karena mereka langsung terbang ke langit tinggi...

~OoOoOoOo~

Di waktu yang sama,scene bagian Gopal...

"Appa! Biarkan aku membeli coklat!" racau Gopal.

"hayoyo... makan makan makan saja yang ada di pikiranmu! Isilah waktumu dengan hal yang ber-faedah wahai Gopal anak Kumaran..." ujar Pakcik Kumar dengan nada yang meminta.

"aku tidak suka belajar!" gumam Gopal yang ternyata di dengar oleh Pakcik Kumar.

mari kita menghitung...

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

 ** _KEPISHH!_**

 ** _malang nasibmu Gopal harus terkena rotan oleh ayahmu..._**

"sekarang belajar!" perintah Pakcik Kumar.

"iya! Aku belajar di rumah Yaya saja!" ujar Gopal yang segera menuju kamarnya dan kembali seraya membawa beberapa buku dan segera pergi menuju rumah Yaya.

"hmmm... lebih baik aku ajak Yaya dan Ying untuk belajar bersama di rumah BoBoiBoy!" gumamnya yang segera melesat jauh.

~OoOoOoOo~

Di tengah perjalanan...

"dudududu..." Gopal bersenandung ria seraya berjalan menuju rumah Yaya,namun...

'SPLASSHH'

secercah cahaya hijau tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Gopal spontan menutup matanya karena cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan.

"pedihnya mata!" gerutunya.

tak lama cahaya hijau tadi pun memudar dan membuat Gopal mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke **_retina_** -nya.

"UGH... cahaya apa tadi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

dengan mengandalkan insting, Gopal berjalan menuju asal cahaya tadi yang berada di atas pohon di sebelahnya dengan cekatan dirinya dapat memanjati pohon tersebut,setelah sampai...

"HEEE?! Jam tangan...? Punya siapa ini kok bisa nyasar kemari?" pikir Gopal karena dirinya menemukan sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam.

"ALAMAK! Aku lupa ada janji untuk membawakan BoBoiBoy **_special hot chocolate Tok Aba's_**!" pekiknya teringat sesuatu dan refleks dia mengenakan jam tangan tadi dan mulai turun ke bawah.

'PROK'

Gopal pun sudah turun dari atas pohon dan dia menemukan sebuah batu kecil yang mirip kotakkan coklat, namun ketika di baliknya terdapat serangga yang membuatnya kegelian.

"HUWAAA! CACINGG!" jeritnya dan...

'SPLASHH'

matanya pun membulat sempurna karena seketika batu beserta cacingnya tadi berubah menjadi sekotak coklat yang menggiurkan.

"ba-bagaimana bisa?!" kejutnya bukan main dan...

" ** _apa yang lain bisa?_** " pikirnya seketika.

Gopal pun segera meneliti tempat dirinya berada sekarang dan menemukan sebuah batu berukuran sedang.

"akan ku coba dengan batu itu..." ujar Gopal yang segera menghampiri batu tersebut lalu meraihnya.

"be-berubahlah kau jadi biskuit!" serunya namun tak berhasil.

"hah... bagaimana ya?" gumamnya bingung sendiri.

"GOPALL!" teriakkan sang Pakcik Kumar pun terdengar dan membuat Gopal mengigil.

"HUWAAA! APPAA!" pekiknya histeris.

'SPLASHH'

cahaya hijau pun kembali berpendar dan dapat dilihat bahwa Gopal harus cengo melihat batu tadi berubah menjadi kaleng penuh biskuit.

" ** _aku harus takut rupanya!_** " simpul Gopal yang nampaknya memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Gopal! Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Pakcik Kumar.

"itu Appa! Aku terjatuh tadi,hehehe..." ujar Gopal dengan tawa garingnya dan segera pergi.

"hah... dasar..." ujar Pakcik Kumar yang hanya menghela nafasnya menyerah...

~OoOoOoOo~

 **A/N :**

 **FYUHH! Akhirnya! new chapter is UP! Dan makasih atas dukungan dan review para readers semua! berkat kalian saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini!** **Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Makin gaje atau apa? Maklumkan saja karena saya masih newbie jadi banyak buanget kesalahannya... \\\pundung :'3**

 **OK! maafkan saya tak membalas review kalian satu per satu... GOMEN~~**

 **OK! Bagi ada yang bertanya kenapa Xenta bisa seajaib(?) itu akan saya jelaskan di chap-chap depan! Karena saya mempunyai banyak kejutan untuk kalian semua readers! silahkan menebak apa kejutan saya itu!**

 **ada yang tau siapa Tuan yang disebut-sebut oleh pemuda bersurai ungu?**

 **tidak usah menjawab siapa pemuda bersurai ungu itu saya yakin semuan jawabannya pasti Probe... memang benar pemuda bersurai ungu itu Probe... namun pertanyaannya...**

 **Siapa 'tuan' yang dipanggil Probe tersebut?**

 **Di chap-chap yang akan datang ada seorang yang hilang... siapakah itu? Kalian tebaklah sendiri :'v**

 **OK! Last Word...**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
